Annoying Things to do in a Cinema
by kioku7
Summary: Join the Legion again as they get double-revenge on cosmic boy.


****

Thanks for the reviews guys! I totally appreciate them!

* * *

After the last _incident_, the legion was forced to listen to a five hour lecture on… who knows what, they weren't listening anyway! But it wasn't for the whole legion, oh no, it was for the ten brave souls who got Cosmic Boy's head to explode out of annoyance. Who are these ten brave souls? Well, don't be lazy! Read the last story!** (Thanks to the people that did!)**

"How'd he find out anyway?" Lightning Lad asked, exiting the lecture room.

"I have no idea. I really don't think he found out." Shrinking Violet explained.

"I think he did that just because it was fun." Bouncing Boy muttered. Everyone silently agreed and walked into the break room.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"I'm sooo bored!" Whined Phantom Girl while leaning on Timber Wolf.

"We all are." Retorted an annoyed Lightning Lad.

"That wasn't very nice." Timber Wolf stated in a low voice.

"You're not very nice." Saturn Girl replied nonchalantly.

"Guys, stop arguing and grab a board game!" Triplicate yelled from her side of the board game she was playing with Bouncing Boy.

"I'm fine, thanks." Timber Wolf growled from where he was sitting. Lightning Lad nodded in agreement.

"I said 'GIVE ME THE REMOTE!'" Kell-El yelled from the couch.

"And I said 'NO WAY!'" Cham retorted angrily from the floor.

"GUYS!" Triplicate Girl again.

"He's trying to take the remote from me!" Cham whined.

"He won't give the remote to me!" Kell-El argued.

"You can't get whatever you want in life!" Cham snapped.

"Neither can you!" Kell-el snapped back.

"You know what? Fine!" Cham yelled and threw the remote at Kell-el, which caught it with ease. Then when Kell-el tried to change the channel, he turned back to Cham to see him smirking and holding the batteries.

"I'm not that dumb." He answered smugly.

"Guys, cut it out. I'm trying to focus." Brainy snapped, putting his new invention down.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Violet in nerd or something?" Kell-El snapped.

"I would be, but she's busy." Brainy sighed, leaning back a little to prove his point. Brainy and Violet were sitting back to back on the couch, with Brainy working on his invention, and Violet playing on her trusty laptop and listening to music with her iPod. Violet leaned back to cancel him out.

"Although she seems to be in la la land." Brainy added, getting back to his work. Suddenly, Cham felt the batteries being snatched out of his hand.

"HEY!" He yelled and pounced on Kell-El as he was walking back to the couch.

"I can't take this anymore." Brainy said and pulled one of Violet's earpieces out and put it in his ear.

"Hey!" Violet said in surprise, only to see it was Brainy who took her earpiece, so she was fine.

"What century is this song from?" Brainy asked curiously as he listened to the strange music coming out of his earpiece.

"21st. Ever since Superman brought those CDs from his time, I couldn't un-stick." Violet answered absent mindedly. She looked around to see Kell-el and Cham arguing over the remote, again, Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf leaning on each other, just talking, Lightning Lad and Saturn girl talking about something that's making them both blush, and Trip and Bouncing Boy playing Monopoly, Galaxy addition.

"What's this song called anyway?" Brainy asked again.

"Breathe by Michelle Branch." Violet answered, going back to her E-mails on her laptop.

"I didn't know you listen to these kinds of songs." Brainy added, listening to the cheery music.

"Like I said, I'm hooked." She answered while smiling.

"BRAINIAC 5 TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." Cosmic Boy's voice was heard through the intercom. Brainy sighed, put Violet's earpiece back in her ear, and got up slowly, being cautious of his invention. He did not notice Violet falling back until he saw her falling back into his very sharp tools. He quickly stuck his hands out, and caught her at the last second. She looked up at him, smiled, and then started to blush. He chuckled and placed her upright again. Violet quickly went back into her la la land trance. After Brainy left, people started asking questions.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Trip asked worriedly.

"Nah, I bet Cosmic Boy wants him to up the security on his awards. You should have seen his face when he got on our little elevator trip." Lightning Lad replied as he remembered their _incident_. Brainy came back moments later.

"What happened?" Phantom Girl asked him.

"Cosmic Boy wants us all to watch a movie, as a truce." He answered.

"What movie?" Lightning Lad asked, kind of interested.

"Space defenders 3, the Return of the Space Monsters." Brainy said, and then groaned. Everyone joined in. Everyone knew Space Defenders 3; the Return of the Space Monsters was the possible WORST movie, _ever_.

"Tell him we said no." Bouncing Boy stated.

"I already tried. He won't take no for an answer. He said to be down at the theater room in twenty minutes." Brainy added. Everyone groaned for a second time.

"This isn't a truce, this is suicide!" Cham yelled.

"Well, if that's how he wants to play, we can fight back! Someone wake Violet up from her la la land and ask her to look up our defensive plan!" Lightning Lad commanded. Saturn Girl stared up at Lightning Lad in admiration, and when he looked down, she blushed and turned away. Brainy walked up to Violet and pulled her headphones out.

"Earth to Vi? Hello?" He said while waving a hand in front of her face. She looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"They want you to find a defensive plan against Cosmic Boy because he's making us watch Space Defenders 3, the Return of the Space Monsters." He explained. She groaned and looked up something on her laptop.

"Theater room right?" She asked.

"Yup." They all replied.

"Just us and Cosmic Boy?" She asked again, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Then I've got it!" She stated in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What is it?" Cham asked.

"_Annoying things to do at the cinema_. " She read off of her computer screen and then turned it around so everyone could read it.

"Perfect!" Whispered Lightning Lad in a happy you're-going-down tone.

**Twenty minutes later**

"All right, everyone enter the theater room!" Cosmic Boy commanded. They all rolled their eyes and walked in. The theater room was as big as an actual theater room in a cinema, with the same amount of seats, so there were many open seats left. The Legion scattered. Cosmic Boy sat in the middle of the last row. Cos realized he had ten minutes before the movie.

"I'm going on a snack run, who wants something?" Cosmic Boy asked while getting up.

"No thanks!" Everyone answered. Cosmic Boy walked out of the row and out the door. Lightning Lad stood up.

"Alright people, show time!" He commanded as people ran around. Some people got props out of the side storage panels of the room. Others switched seats. Some made sure that the guy that watches the projector was in on it (Cos likes things done old school, despite the arguments he's had with Brainy). By the time Cosmic Boy had gotten back into the theater room, everything was into place. As he entered the room again, he noticed things were a little…off. Everyone had switched seats. On his way back up to his seat, White Trip was blocking his way by sitting in the aisle going up by sitting in a beanbag chair.

"What are you doing?" Cosmic Boy asked, a little weirded out. She smiled in return.

"Getting comfy. This is a three and a half hour movie." She convinced him. He nodded, went back down, walked across the room, and climbed up the stairs all the way up to his aisle. He walked through the aisle, trying not to bump into the chairs, but then was thrown into Violet by a sudden push.

"AHH! Bad Touch!" She screamed loudly. He got up quickly and faced Brainy's freeze glare once again. To tell you the truth, it was causing Cosmic Boy to have nightmares. Cosmic Boy swallowed hard, apologized to Violet quickly, and tried to run to his seat. Brainy and Violet went down a row as Cosmic Boy attempted to get to his seat. He was just about to sit down when-

"STOP!" Bouncing Boy yelled and scared the heck out of Cosmic Boy.

"What?" Cosmic Boy asked slightly irritated.

"You were about to crush Greg! You can't sit there!" Bouncing Boy rushed the explanation.

"Oh yes, Greg. How could we forget him?" Cosmic Boy asked sarcastically, changing seats to the one next to 'Greg'. Cosmic Boy relaxed a little before the movie started, but the minute it did, Kell-El ran out screaming.

"Why would he do that?" Cosmic Boy asked loudly. He heard someone open the doors again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kell-el yelled into the theater. Cosmic Boy sighed out of annoyance. He has heard enough of that line for awhile. Five minutes into the movie, he started hearing complaints.

"These effects are horrible!" Cham yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"What effects?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"The 3-D ones! Duh!" Bouncing Boy turned around with 3-D glasses on. Cosmic Boy looked around and saw everyone had 3-D glasses on.

"It's not a 3-D movie people!" He yelled.

"Ohhh." Everyone chorused together and took of their glasses. Just then Kell-El walked back into the theater and everyone clapped, loudly. Kell-El bowed, and then returned to his seat in the front row. Cosmic Boy was confused. Did he miss something? Deciding to forget it, he turned back to the movie. Not even ten minutes later, all the trips were throwing popcorn in the air, which he has no idea where they got it from.

"It's snowing!" They yelled.

"Cut it out! We're trying to watch a movie!" Cosmic Boy yelled. The trips didn't stop until their bags of popcorn were empty. Cosmic Boy got two minutes of watching the movie when he saw Timber Wolf throw a beach ball in the air and started to toss it around, which everyone continued to toss it. This carried on for about ten minutes when finally Cosmic Boy caught it and popped it with his bare hands. Everyone quieted down until-

"SHHH!" Kell-El yelled.

"No one said anything!" Cosmic Boy pointed out.

"SHHH!" Kell-El yelled once again.

"Stop that!"

"SHH!"

"KELL-EL! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE-" Cosmic Boy was cut off by Phantom Girl turning around and squirting him with a water gun a couple rows down from him.

"SHH!" She yelled as well. Most people snickered. A half an hour went by, and Cos thought that was the end of it when… someone's pager went off. Cos looked down to see Brainy looked at his pager, and then decide it wasn't important. Every five minutes from then, Kell-El kept yelling 'SHHH!', and when Cosmic Boy yelled back, Phantom Girl turned around and shot him with a water gun, and then Brainy's pager went off. It was agonizing. Suddenly, Cham got up from in front of Cosmic Boy and ran out of the theater room singing 'let's all go to the lobby to get ourselves a treat!'. So now, we have Kell-el turning around and yelling 'SHH!', Phantom Girl shooting him with a water gun every time he retorted, Brainy's pager going off, and Cham getting up and singing while exiting the theater room and entering a couple minutes later. It was pure torture. After a while, Kell-el, Phantom Girl, and Cham stopped. Twenty minutes later, Cosmic boy noticed Lightning Lad staring at him with binoculars. Cosmic Boy made Cut it out motions, but that didn't work. He decided to ignore it. This is starting to feel a lot like déjà vu to him. Not even five minutes later, he saw Purple Trip take a book and a flashlight out. Then she turned the flashlight on and started reading. The light was reeeaaaallly bright.

"Trip, turn it off!" Cosmic Boy whispered in a hurried tone. She just turned to him.

"SHHHH! I'm trying to read!" She yelled. He was about to retort something, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Phantom girl slowly turn around with her water gun, so he sat back in his seat and sat quietly. That is until; he was hit with a piece of candy. He looked to see who it was, and was hit with another piece from Cham, using the empty seat next to him as a canon.

"Chameleon Boy, cut it out!" Cosmic Boy whispered loudly. Cham nodded, but only to do it again five minutes later.

"Cham!" Cosmic Boy almost yelled. Cham sighed and nodded sadly. Cosmic Boy thought he won, until Cham pulled out a big Cat in the Hat top hat. And wore it. Right in front of Cosmic Boy. Cosmic Boy kicked the back of Cham's chair in anger. But he didn't expect the outcome.

"AH! WHIPLASH!" Cham screamed loudly. Cosmic boy started to panic, but found out Cham was absolutely fine, and Cos still couldn't see. Cosmic Boy, fed up by this behavior, grabbed the top hat and threw it the opposite way. It was silent again for another good ten minutes, but that's when somebody cursed in the movie.

"NO PROFANITY!" Saturn Girl screamed and covered her ears. Cosmic Boy sighed angrily as another person in the movie cursed and Saturn Girl continued to repeat her act. Suddenly, Lightning Lad got up.

"Okay everyone, the people at the bottom are gonna throw their hands in the air. When the row in front of you raises their hands, start to raise yours. When you see the row in front of you lower their hands, you start to lower yours, okay?" Lightning Lad explained. Everyone nodded, except for Cosmic Boy, who was trying to figure out why Lightning Lad was trying to start a wave in the middle of the movie. Of course, everyone co-operated, except him. Two minutes later, Lightning Lad sat down again, and Brainy's pager went off, again. When the main character and the leading lady kissed in the movie, everyone 'oooooh'd. Not including himself. In the same scene, the bad guy was planning something, in which Phantom Girl had to yell-

"WATCH OUT! HE'S UP TO SOMETHING!"

"Phantom Girl SHUT UP!" Cosmic Boy yelled. She only turned around and shot him with her water gun.

Soon a gunshot was heard in the movie.

"HIT THE FLOOR!" Violet yelled and proceeded to fall and cover her head in a duck and cover position, which everyone followed her example. Cosmic Boy sighed for the one thousandth, seven hundred fifty- seventh time in the theater room today, yes, he's been counting. When everyone got back up and saw that the good guy had died, they did the strangest thing ever. They clapped. Some even cheered. Cosmic Boy looked at them with a crazy expression on his face, and then turned back to the movie. For the second time, Lightning Lad got up, but this time, he had a cardboard box tied to his waist filled with popcorn and peanuts.

"Popcorn! Get your Popcorn and Peanuts here!" He yelled, going up and down the aisles. While ignoring Lightning Lad's yelling, which was extremely hard to do, he started to watch the movie, only to find that Brainy had turned a flashlight on and started doing shadow puppets on the ceiling.

"Brainy! Turn it off!" Cosmic Boy yelled, annoyed out of his mind. Brainy ignored him and continued until he got bored and turned it off. Lightning Lad sat down after that too. Ten minutes later, Saturn Girl started complaining about how she couldn't change the channel. He looked down to see she had a remote in her hands. He started banging his head on the wall behind him. Then he looked up to see Orange Trip was giving everyone a laser light show with a laser pointer she had brought. He started to bang his head harder on the wall. When all noises finally stopped, he turned back to the movie.

_'Oh mister detective sir, who was it? Who killed Johnny?_' the leading lady asked in the movie about her dead love.

_'it was-_' The movie was cut off by Timber Wolf coughing VERY loudly. Great. Later on, the leading lady goes against the monsters by herself.

_'alright, you horrible monsters, let's dance!' _She said as she started to fight them. Cosmic boy's favorite scene was cut short by Bouncing Boy's loud laugh. The movie ended soon after, by the leading lady killing all the monsters and bringing her lost love back to life. Everyone stood up and started clapping, like a standing ovation. He couldn't believe it. He was sure this movie would drive them mad, and they spun it around on him.

"HOW? I thought this would ruin you guys? I'M LEAVING! If you need me, I'll be in my awards room!" Cosmic Boy yelled and stormed out. Everyone sat down again. When Lightning Lad was sure Cosmic Boy was gone, he stood up again.

"Congratulations everyone! Job well done, we have achieved our goal! Let's go get some pizza!" Lightning Lad boasted in a victorious tone. Everyone agreed and stood up when-

"I KNEW IT! You guys are messed up now!" Yelled a very angry Cosmic Boy.

"For what?" Violet asked innocently.

"For this!" He said and pointed around.

"Do you have any proof?" Brainy asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes! The Bean Bag chair, the popcorn, the water gun, the top hat, the candy, everything!" Cosmic Boy yelled proudly.

"That was here when we got here." Lightning Lad explained, which was technically true.

"No they were not!" Cosmic Boy denied.

"Yes they were." Everyone agreed.

"No they weren't! Right Tim?" Cosmic Boy said and turned to the projector guy.

"Sorry Cos, but those were there before they got here." Tim answered. Cosmic boy yelled and ran out of the room.

"Thanks Tim! Hey we're going for pizza, wanna come?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Sure thanks!" Tim answered and they all walked out to get some pizza.

Today was a great day for the legion. Not so much for Cosmic Boy.


End file.
